


Wierna kopia

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Derek is father, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Tekst betowała niezastąpiona strzalka14 :*





	Wierna kopia

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst betowała niezastąpiona strzalka14 :*

Pogoda była piękna. Słońce świeciło, ogrzewając go swoimi ciepłymi promieniami. Dookoła biegały dzieci, bawiąc się i śmiejąc radośnie. Czerpiąc całymi garściami z ostatnich ciepłych, jesiennych dni. To jednak nie miało znaczenia. Nie interesowało go czy jest wiosna, zima, czy środek lata i czy wygląda w swoim nowym płaszczu jak pedofil stojący pośrodku parku. Nie miało znaczenia, czy świeciło słońce, czy padał deszcz. Zapewne nie zauważyłby nawet, gdyby sypał śnieg i siedziałby na ławce, zasypany nim po szyję. Ani tego, że bawiące się wokół niego dzieci z niewiadomych powodów i przyczyn zmieniłyby się nagle w wygłodniałe, krwiożercze zombie. Biorąc pod uwagę jego stan emocjonalny, nie zwróciłby uwagi nawet na to, gdyby właśnie jeden z tych potworków zaczął przeżuwać jego łydkę. Był na to zbyt przerażony. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz stresował się i bał tak bardzo, że był na skraju ataku paniki. Chyba kilka miesięcy temu, gdy po raz pierwszy wpadł na Dereka. Dosłownie wpadł.

To było prawie na samym początku roku. Wchodząc do sklepu z elektroniką, nie zauważył stopnia, o który naturalnie musiał się potknąć i polecieć na bogu ducha winnego sprzedawcę. I o zgrozo! Tym sprzedawcą oczywiście i z pełnym przekonaniem musiał być nikt inny, jak najbardziej gorący facet, stąpający po tej części globu. Brunet, umięśniony gdzie trzeba, z szeroką klatą, rozpychającą służbową, granatową koszulkę z logiem sklepu. Idealnie przystrzyżony zarost wręcz krzyczał do Stilesa, że jej właściciel jest niegrzecznym, gorącym ciachem, a nie niedbałym jaskiniowcem, któremu nie chciało się sięgnąć po maszynkę do golenia. Do tego mężczyzna miał oczy o niezidentyfikowanym zielono-niebieskim kolorze, które zdawały się zmieniać barwę w zależności od kąta padania światła. Podsumowując wyglądał jak sex na dwóch nogach. Mokry sen każdego geja. Albo obiekt wielomiesięcznych westchnień Stilesa Stilinskiego. Czyli Derek Hale we własnej osobie.

Nie wiedział jak długo wtedy wisiał na mężczyźnie, otoczony jego ramionami, trzymając się kurczowo materiału koszulki oraz czując pod palcami te idealne mięśnie i gapiąc się na niego niczym sroka w gnat. Nie miało znaczenia, że ludzie dziwnie im się przyglądali, podczas gdy oni stali zawieszeni w czasie, wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem. A później Derek się do niego uśmiechnął i powiedział "cześć", sprawiając, że świat Stilesa zatrząsł się w posadach, nabierając nagle jaskrawych barw i tonąc w słodkim śpiewie ptaków, zapachu kwiatów i latających wszędzie dookoła serduszek. Nie pamiętał, co wtedy powiedział, ani tego, co mu odpowiedział Derek. Ważne było tylko to, że zdecydowali się spotkać po pracy Hale'a i wspólnie wyjść do kina na ich pierwszą randkę. A później przyszła kolejna i kolejna. Nadeszły pierwsze pocałunki i dotyk. Spędzona wspólnie noc. Pierwszy wspólny poranek. Pierwsze kłótnie i pojednania. Słowa "Kocham cię" wyszeptane tuż przed snem i "Ja ciebie też" z nad kubka porannej kawy.

A teraz byli razem. Od kilku miesięcy byli parą.

Nie miał pojęcia jak to się stało. Czy zawdzięczał to jakimś siłom wyższym, bogom Asgardu, Shivie, Afrodycie, Amorowi, czy innemu bóstwu? A może własnemu szczęściu, zwierzęcemu magnetyzmowi i feromonom? Nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Najważniejszy był fakt, że Derek pragnął spędzić z nim przyszłość i tego dnia zamierzał uczynić pierwszy krok w tym kierunku. A mianowicie chciał przedstawić mu niespełna półtora-rocznego siostrzeńca, którego zaadoptował po śmierci swojej starszej siostry Laury.

Stiles był zdenerwowany. Trząsł się jak w febrze, niemal szczękając zębami. Co rusz zaciskał i rozluźniał dłonie na szaro-białym futerku, niedużego, pluszowego wilka z czerwoną kokardą, którego wybrał spośród innych zabawek i pluszaków specjalnie na ich pierwsze spotkanie, chcąc w pewien sposób przekonać do siebie malca. I choć wiedział, że to przekupstwo, to nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Podświadomie czuł, że tak właśnie powinien się zachować.

Wziął głęboki, przerywany wdech i rozejrzał się dookoła. Dzieci nadal się bawiły, robiąc przy tym dużo hałasu i rozgardiaszu, jakby na przekór proszącym i upominającym je rodzicom. Ścieżkami spacerowały młodsze i starsze pary, trzymając się za dłonie lub pod ręce. Kawałek dalej widział nastolatka bawiącego się frisbee ze swoim kudłatym czworonogiem i kobietę uprawiającą jogging ze słuchawkami w uszach.

Wtedy go zauważył.

Derek szedł w jego stronę swoim zwyczajowym, pewnym siebie krokiem. Jeansy jak zwykle idealnie opinały jego wyćwiczone uda, a ulubiona, czarna, skórzana kurtka zarzucona była na jego szerokie ramiona. Tym razem jednak jej poły były szeroko rozchylone, ukazując śnieżnobiałą koszulkę i czarną chustę, w której siedziało dziecko, rozglądając się ciekawie dookoła, energicznie kręcąc głową na boki.

Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko na ich widok, całkowicie zapominając o wcześniejszym przerażeniu i niepewności. Wyglądali razem wspaniale. Derekowi pasowało dziecko. A to jak asekuracyjnie i opiekuńczo przytrzymywał malca, sprawiało, że miał ochotę westchnąć z maślanym uśmiechem na ustach, oczami wielkimi i mokrymi jak kot ze Shreka i nogami słabymi i drżącymi jak galareta. I nie tylko on tak reagował na widok Dereka sądząc po oglądających się za nim kobietami, rumieńcach i cichych chichotach nastolatek.

\- Cześć - powiedział, nie przerywając uśmiechu.

\- Cześć. – Derek cmoknął go w usta. - Mam nadzieję, że nie czekałeś zbyt długo. Noah wybudził się z drzemki na kilka minut przed wyjściem i nie bardzo chciał pozwolić się ubrać na spacer.

\- Nie, dopiero przyszedłem. Cześć kolego. - Nachylił się, chcąc być na wysokości dziecka, by nie patrzeć na niego z góry. Gdzieś usłyszał, że dzieci bardzo tego nie lubią. - Masz na imię Noah, tak? Ja jestem Stiles. - Pomachał mu, na co buźka malca tylko się wykrzywiła w niezadowoleniu.

Stiles zamrugał kilkakrotnie i zagryzł wargi, hamując cisnący mu się na usta śmiech. Bujne brwi malca były zmarszczone, niemal stykając się nad małym noskiem, wyrażając tym samym swoje niezadowolenie. A co było w tym zabawne, to to, że Stiles doskonale znał ten wyraz twarzy. Derek robił identyczną minę, gdy coś mu nie pasowało, czegoś nie rozumiał, nudził się lub był zirytowany. Czyli przez jakieś siedemdziesiąt procent czasu.

Zagryzł wnętrze policzka, starając się w ten sposób zwalczyć rozbawienie. Odetchnął głębiej, po czym ponownie spojrzał na malca, tym razem z udawanym przestrachem.

\- Cóż to za przerażająca mina. - Złapał się za policzki, uprzednio upychając maskotkę pod pachę.- Chyba się boję.

Derek przewrócił oczami na jego błazenadę, nie mógł jednak ukryć błąkającego mu się na ustach uśmiechu, co tylko ogrzało serce Stilesa.

\- Jesteś straszny. A wiesz, co jest jeszcze straszne? - Stiles zapytał szeptem, odrobinę bliżej nachylając się w stronę dziecka. - Wilki. - Podniósł się, demonstrując przed sobą, przyniesiony prezent.

Oczy Noah rozszerzyły się na widok zabawki. Wyciągnął rączkę i dotknął paluszkami maskotki, po czym szybko zabrał łapkę i spojrzał na ojca. - Auu - wydał z siebie dźwięk, błądząc spojrzeniem między Derekiem a wilkiem, jakby o coś prosząc. I tak musiało być w istocie, bo po tym jak Derek skinął malcowi głową, ten wyciągnął rączki po zabawkę. - Auuuuu - zawołał, domagając się maskotki z proszącą miną. Stiles pochylił się i podał mu ją bez słowa, bynajmniej niezaskoczony, że zwierzak został mu niemal siłą wyrwany z ręki. Noah szybko przytulił maskotkę do siebie, wciskając ją między siebie, a brzuch Dereka, po czym znowu się obrócił ze skrzywioną miną, na której widok Stiles chciał westchnąć z frustracji. Dziecko przyglądało mu się przez chwilę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby go oceniało, po czym o dziwo, mała buzia się wypogodziła. Drobne, wąskie usteczka rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, pokazując szczerbaty uśmiech, w którym przodowały dwie, olbrzymie, królicze jedynki, na których widok Stiles nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

Noah zaczął coś mówić w sobie tylko znanym języku, po czym poklepał go z czułością po policzku, na co Stiles odetchnął z ulgą. Podobnie zresztą jak Derek, którego postawa jakby diametralnie ulegała zmianie i rozluźnieniu.

\- Jesteś taki przekupny - westchnął Derek, kręcąc głową, na co Stiles wyszczerzył się szeroko.

\- Tym lepiej dla mnie. - Wyprostował się i podszedł bliżej do kochanka. - Chyba zostałem zaakceptowany. - Spojrzał w dół, gdzie jedna z małych rączek uczepiła się kurczowo rękawa jego płaszcza.

\- Auuuu - zawył Noah.

\- Chyba raczej powinieneś rzec, że zostałeś przyjęty do watahy.

\- W rzeczy samej.


End file.
